pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Illumination on a Bad Habit
Illumination on a Bad Habit is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 10/15/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto arrive in Veilstone City, Wyatt marveling at the sights with a brochure in his hand. Rosa looks a pale white, with lines under her eyes as she is shuddering profusely. Wyatt: Whoo! The city of Veilstone! Home to a renowned gym and tourist sites! Rosa: (Sickly) Yeah. Great. You do that. I’m going to head off. Wyatt: Egg withdrawal? You should probably get that checked out if this happens every time. Rosa: (Harshly) I’m fine! Just need some new marks. Get a few eggs going. Wyatt: I can’t believe you’re still so adamant on that after being rejected by Nando, Ian and Gardenia. Rosa: Oh, mind your own business! Rosa breaks off from Wyatt, heading off with Ditto looking concerned. Wyatt shrugs his shoulders as he looks at the brochure. Wyatt: Let’s do the Veilstone meteorites before the gym leader. And then we can do the game corner and department store before heading out of town. Rosa wanders around, heading to a reserve like area with a pond that is gated off. There are Bidoof, Starly, Shinx, Kricketot, Magikarp and a East Coast Shellos. A female Hippowdon walks by, Rosa enticed by her. Rosa: It’s beautiful! Ditto, do your thing. Ditto: Ditto. Ditto hops off Rosa’s shoulder, transforming into a Male Hippowdon. The female Hippowdon becomes intrigued, and begins sniffing Ditto Hippowdon. Reggie: Hey! You there! Reggie comes running over, looking defensive. Reggie: This is a private care center! Rosa: (Innocently) Oh, I’m sorry! I just saw this Hippowdon and thought my Hippowdon would like making a new friend and… Reggie: It’s alright. But this isn’t my Hippowdon. I don’t know if my brother Paul would be alright with that. Rosa: Paul?! As in, rude and obnoxious Paul?! Reggie: (Chuckles) You don’t sugarcoat anything, do you? Rosa: We did just see him trade an Ursaring for Hippowdon. Reggie: Hate to be the annoying big brother, but do you mind if I ask how he’s doing? Rosa: (Flirtatious) If you don’t mind offering a drink as well, I’ve got no problem with that. End Scene Wyatt arrives at the Veilstone gym, as he enters it. Maylene, Connally and several other martial art students are in a group meditation. Wyatt: Uh, excuse me? Maylene opens one eye, spotting Wyatt. Wyatt: I’m here for a gym battle. I can come back later. Maylene: Oh, stay! (She stands up) We were just having our early evening meditation. I am Maylene, the gym leader. Wyatt: You are? You seem pretty young compared to the others I’ve seen. Maylene: I may be young, but I am as powerful as the others. I had a rough start, but now I am ready to prove my strength! Wyatt: Heh. I think that’s my line. Maylene: Oh! I am getting ahead of myself. Connally? Will you serve as ref? Connally: It would be my honor. The students move off to the side, while Connally stands in the referee box with Wyatt and Maylene in their trainer box. Connally: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer who still has Pokémon able to battle! Also, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! Maylene: Okay, let’s go! Gallade! Maylene throws a Pokéball, choosing Gallade. Gallade: Gallade! Wyatt: Trumbeak, Alola! Wyatt throws a Pokéball, choosing Trumbeak. Trumbeak: Trum! Wyatt: Trumbeak, use Peck! Maylene: Slash! Trumbeak flies forward, it surrounded in a yellow bird aura. Gallade charges forward, dodging Peck as he Slashes and strikes Trumbeak in the breast, sending it flying into the wall. Maylene: And Confusion! Gallade holds both arms out as his eyes glow blue, as a wall of psychic energy slams into Trumbeak. Trumbeak drops to the ground defeated. Connally: Trumbeak is unable to battle! The winner is Gallade! Wyatt: (Returning Trumbeak) Yikes. Strong. Alola, Crabrawler! Wyatt throws a Pokéball, choosing Crabrawler. Crabrawler: Cra cra! Maylene: I’ve never seen that Pokémon. Though its name has “brawl” in it, so I’m going for a Fighting type! Gallade! Go for Brick Break! Wyatt: Block it with Brutal Swing! Gallade leaps forward, arm raised up and going to chop at Crabrawler. Crabrawler side steps the Brick Break and grabs his arm with its pincher. Crabrawler swings Gallade around, slamming him into the ground repeatedly before tossing him. Maylene: Catch yourself with Confusion! Then attack! Gallade uses Confusion, stopping his flight and remains floating in the air. Gallade then thrusts psychic energy forward. Crabrawler is hit and skids back, eyes glowing blue in confusion. Wyatt: Not good. Crabrawler, hit it with Bubble Beam! Crabrawler swirls in confusion, striking itself with its pincer fist. Maylene: Now finish it with Brick Break! Wyatt: Power-Up Punch! Gallade charges in with Brick Break, as Crabrawler’s pincer glows orange. The two attacks collide, an explosion occurring. Gallade skids back, while Crabrawler falls defeated. Connally: Crabrawler is unable to battle! The winner is Gallade! Maylene: Yes! You’re doing great, Gallade! Gallade: Gallade. Wyatt: (Returning Crabrawler) Yikes. And Crabrawler is one of my heavy hitters. Okay. Time to go for it. Dusclops, Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Dusclops. Dusclops: Dusk! Maylene: A Dusclops, huh? Wyatt: You use Fighting types, so we’ll cut off some of your attacks. Maylene: We’ll see. Gallade, use Shadow Sneak! Wyatt: Shadow Punch! Gallade’s arm is covered in a shadow, while Dusclops’ fist glows black. Gallade appears in front of Dusclops, striking it with a punch that causes it to skid backwards. Dusclops punches forward, the energy shooting forward and punching Gallade. Gallade drops defeated. Connally: Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Dusclops! Wyatt: Yeah! Only two more to go! Dusclops: (Determined) Dusk! Maylene: (Returns Gallade) Maylene: Not bad. I’ll have to go with my ace to battle yours. Lucario! Maylene throws a Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Wyatt: If I recall right, then Lucario is part Steel. Dusclops, use Will-o-Wisp! Maylene: Block it with Bone Rush! Dusclops forms a blue fireball, firing it at Lucario. Lucario forms an aura bone, spinning it to block Will-o-Wisp. Lucario dashes forward, striking Dusclops several times with Bone Rush. Wyatt: Astonish to Will-o-Wisp! Dusclops lets out a startling shout, the sound wave damaging Lucario and causing his aura bone to break. Dusclops forms a Will-o-Wisp, firing it at close range. Lucario ducks and leans to the side to dodge. Wyatt: From that close range?! Maylene: Metal Claw! Lucario’s spikes on its hands glow silver, as they form silver energy claws around his paws. Lucario strikes Dusclops, knocking it back. Wyatt: Shadow Punch! Dusclops fires Shadow Punch, as Lucario uses Metal Claw as a shield to it. Maylene: Finish it! Lucario charges again, striking Dusclops with Metal Claw. Dusclops falls over, defeated. Connally: Dusclops is unable to battle! (Crying) The winner is Lucario and the victor is Maylene! Maylene: Whew! Excellent battle, Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah. Wyatt returns Dusclops, looking as if conflicted. Wyatt: I don’t get it. I train. I taught Crabrawler that new Brutal Swing. Why do I have so much trouble with the gyms? Am I just not cut out for this? Maylene: Challenging the gyms does require dedication. But, (She approaches Wyatt) You need confidence in yourself and that you can win. I lost my confidence before, and was unable to perform well. If you just go with the flow, then you will have difficultly in going further. How about you spend some time and train here with us? If anything, we can teach you a new way to think about things. Wyatt: Huh. I was thinking of spending a few days here to explore the city. Maylene: Then come back tomorrow. I will help you as best as I can. Wyatt: I will. Thank you Maylene. Back at Reggie’s ranch, Reggie and Rosa are laughing over iced tea. Rosa: And then, this Ursaring just comes running out of the forest at me! Paul and my friend Wyatt are standing there battling. Paul doesn’t even flinch as he catches the thing! Then he insults us like we’re idiots! Reggie: Sounds like he’s exactly as he acts. A strong trainer that’s a jerk to all around him. Rosa: Can you say that about your brother? Reggie: I can say that because he’s my brother. I’ve tried working with him on it, but he’s set in his ways. Ditto Hippowdon: Hippow! Ditto Hippowdon comes charging towards them with a brown camouflage egg in its mouth, with Paul’s Hippowdon charging after them. Ditto Hippowdon tosses the egg to Rosa, who catches it. Ditto Hippowdon reverts to Ditto as it hops up onto Rosa’s shoulder, out of Hippowdon’s reach. Hippowdon stops her pursuit, glaring them down. Reggie watches intently and approaching anger. Reggie: It seems like someone is not what they say to be. Hello Ditto. Ditto: (Ashamed) Dit. Rosa: Uh, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Ditto. I didn’t want to ruin the moment. Reggie: (Flatly) Or reveal you’re an egg fanatic. Rosa: (Defensively) Egg fanatic?! I would say that I am passionate about my eggs! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will be on my way. Rosa stands up to leave, Reggie standing up to stop her. Reggie: I don’t think so. According to the Pokémon Association’s regulation, Article 8, subsection 4.87, “in regards to ownership of a Pokémon egg between two trainers, the official owner of the egg is the trainer that owns the Pokémon that laid it.” That means, Reggie rips the egg out of Rosa’s arms, her reaching for it. Reggie: This egg belongs to my brother Paul. And until he can determine what he wants done with this unborn Hippopotas, I shall care for it. Rosa: You think you can just take my egg from me?! (Shakes) It is mine! I need it! Reggie: You are welcome to visit. Or better yet, I’m requiring you to come everyday to help care for it. Rosa: “Requiring?!” Reggie: Fanatic wasn’t strong enough. You are obviously an egg addict. You are to come every day, so I can work with you to help find ways to wean you off. Rosa: Oh, screw you! I don’t have to listen to this! Rosa storms off, Reggie sighing. Back at the Pokémon Center, Rosa storms in, Wyatt sitting on a bench. Wyatt: Hey Rosa. Just so you know… Rosa: (Decisively) We’re leaving town tomorrow. Wyatt: … that we’re going to stay in town for a few days. Rosa: (Adamant) No, we’re not. We are leaving first thing. Wyatt stands up, looking calm and relaxed. Wyatt: Well, I’m staying. I lost to the gym leader, and she agreed to train me. Help me think differently about gym battles. Rosa: Huh? (She now seems interested) Think about battles? Wyatt: I’m apparently not thinking right when it comes to battling. I’m going to see what she can offer. Won’t hurt, and you always have to be open to other opinions and views. Maybe you would benefit from it too. Think about eggs in a new way. Rosa: (Angry) Are you saying that I need to change how I think?! Rosa steps back, and takes a deep breath. Rosa: Maybe you’re right. I actually got an offer like that as well. Wyatt: Alright. So, let’s spend a week with these guys, then convene and leave town. Agreed? Rosa: (Ashamed) Yeah. Sure. Main Events * Wyatt's Crabrawler has revealed to have learned Brutal Swing. * Wyatt battles Maylene and loses. * Rosa has Ditto breed with Paul's Hippowdon to obtain an egg. * Reggie claims that egg, saying that it is Paul's. * Wyatt agrees to train with Maylene, while Rosa agrees to help Reggie at his Pokémon Day care. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Reggie * Maylene * Connally * Dojo members Pokémon * Trumbeak (Wyatt's) * Crabrawler (Wyatt's) * Dusclops (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Gallade (Maylene's) * Lucario (Maylene's) At Reggie's House * Hippowdon (Paul's) * Bidoof * Starly * Shinx * Kricketot * Magikarp * Shellos (East Sea) Trivia * The Pokémon Association Law of ownership of eggs comes back to haunt Rosa, as Reggie knows the regulation for the owner of the female Pokémon being the egg owner. * Wyatt contemplates on why he isn't good at the gyms for the first time, and receives assistance. * Rosa is forced to acknowledge her addiction to Pokémon Eggs, and decides to take up Reggie's offer. * This is the fifth gym leader that Wyatt has faced. Besides Crabrawler's draw against Roark's Cranidos, Dusclops remains to be his only Pokémon to defeat any of a gym leader's Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles